


Anise Seed

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [22]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Drug Use, Kinkfill, M/M, implied drugged sex?, or maybe boxcars just puts him in a submission hold until it wears off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Licorice is a drug to carapaces.</p><p>A drug that Slick gets incredibly giggly and happy while on.</p><p>Therefore, Slick having giggly happy stoned!sex with someone. Preferrably someone he's not usually paired up with, like Boxcars or Deuce.</p><p>Bonus if Slick turns out to be amazing in bed while stoned."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anise Seed

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/11895.html?thread=21144439#t21144439

You smell him well before you see him; the potent scent of licorice is staggering. Taken in with Slick's dopey expression and wobbly moves, it's not hard to tell what happened.  
  
You sigh and press your palm to your brow. The man never did learn his limit.  
  
At least you found him first this time. Some of the Felt _still_ give you weird looks on raids.  
  
So caught up in thought, you don't notice him sidling up, and nearly jump as he slings his skinny arms around you. You wince at the cloud of curdled anise that wafts as he opens his wide, grinning mouth.  
  
"Boxcaaaars...."  
  
You groan. "Slick, no, not ag-"  
  
He paws at your shoulder, reminding you too much of a cat on catnip. "C'moooon," he whines, feet slipping as he leans against you. You grimace and grab his arms to brace him.  
  
"Unless you want me to...find someone ellllse...."  
  
You frown at that, and at the pathetic attempt at a coy expression. You heave a sigh.  
  
"Oh, fine..."  
  
He whoops, throwing both arm in the air and knocking both your hat and his balance off. "Whoopsie..."  
  
You wrap one meaty arm around his middle, hefting him sideways, and lean down for your hat. You're going to need the wax lips inside if you're to get through this sober.  
  
He tries to plant a kiss on you, only to leave a damp, licorice-scented smear on your coat. You roll your eyes and head for your room.  
  
"Hhheeey, Boxcarrrs?"  
  
"Yes, Slick?" you intone, patiently.  
  
"You know I loovvee you, right?"  
  
You sigh a little, but can't keep the smile off your face.  
  
"Yeah," you murmur, "I know."


End file.
